When there was me and you
by Sukano-chan
Summary: A poem about Kagome and Inuyasha. Please be kind, this is my first poem and story on here.


-pouts and sees another plot bunny- AHH!!!! Enough with the plot bunnies already! Inuyasha and Shippo: Idiot... Me: (in super sweet voice) oh Inuyasha! -Inuyasha starts to back away- SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT S-I-T!!!! -Inuyasha hits the ground multiple times- and Shippo... -hits Shippo on the head- baka kitsune. now on with the story!

* * *

_Looking from the outside_

_I'm standing here but all I want_

_Is to be over there_

_Why did I let myself believe_

_Miracles could happen_

_Cause now I have to pretend_

_That I don't really care_

Kagome looked at InuYasha holding Kikyo the way that she wanted Inuyasha to hold her. She loved Inuyasha but he still saw her as Kikyo's reincarnation. She would never be Kagome, just Kikyo's reincarnation. Kagome knew that once the Sacred Jewel was completed that she would return home once and for all. She would miss Miroku and Sango and Shippo, of course, but it would be too hard to stay in this time with Inuyasha still here. Kagome sighed. She saw that Kirara was watching her and the two-tailed nekomata mewed and jumped into Kagome's lap to comfort her. Kagome petted Kirara absentmindedly and stared off into the distance. 

_I thought you were my fairytale_

_A dream when I'm not sleeping_

_A wish upon a star_

_That's coming true_

_But everybody else could tell_

_That I confused my feelings with the truth_

_When there was me and you_

Inuyasha had just come back from meeting with Kikyo…again. He loved Kikyo and regretted not being there to protect her when Naraku threw her off of Mt. Hakurei but when he looked back he realized that she wouldn't have died originally if they had trusted each other. It was too late now to change the past. He told Kikyo the same and she agreed, surprisingly enough. Inuyasha told her that when the jewel was completed that he wouldn't go to hell with her. He would take Kagome as a mate and Kikyo would go back to the underworld and rest in peace. Kikyo cried a little but agreed reluctantly when she saw that Inuyasha wouldn't change his mind. 

_I swore I knew the melody_

_That I heard you singing_

_And when you smiled_

_You made me feel_

_Like I could sing along_

_But then you went and changed the words_

_Now my heart is empty_

_I'm only left with used-to-be's_

_Once upon a song_

Kagome saw Inuyasha coming back and gently move Kirara off her lap and stood up to greet Inuyasha. She smiled and waved at him and smirked back at her. He was back and they all moved out to find the last shard. It was at the border between this world and the next, or in other words, InuTaisho's grave where Inuyasha got the Tetsaiga. He kind of ignored Kagome most of the time now but she didn't stop. Inuyasha started to rebuff Kagome's advances and she left back to her time for a week using the excuse of needing more supplies. Everyone knew that it was just an excuse but Inuyasha just blew it off and Kagome sat him. She went back home restocked and cried to herself the rest of the week. 

_Now I know you're not a fairytale_

_And dreams were meant for sleeping_

_And wishes on a star_

_Just don't come true_

_Cause now even I tell_

_That I confused my feelings with the truth_

_Cause I liked the view_

_When there was me and you_

They finally got the last shard form Hosenki and Inuyasha gained a new attack, the Adamant Barrage. Now that they finally completed the jewel, Inuyasha didn't know what to do. He wanted to become a full demon but Kagome said that she loved him as a hanyou. Kagome just watched and tried not to cry as she knew what Inuyasha was going to do, or so she thought. Inuyasha wished for Kikyo to rest in peace and Kagome got the part of her soul that was stolen from her back. The Shikon Jewel disappeared, purified by the selfless wish. She sighed and stared walking back towards the Bone Eater's Well but Inuyasha grabbed her arm before she could get too far. 

"Kagome?" Inuyasha questioned  
"Yes?"  
"Would you become my mate?" Inuyasha asked hopefully  
"Oh, Inuyasha I would love to but I don't belong here. I know this and you know this." Kagome started to cry as her dreams were realized but then were shot down because she wasn't from this era.  
"Then I'll come to your time. We'll live there. Please Kagome, I love you." Inuyasha pleaded. Kagome smiled and they headed off to the well.  
"Okay, hold on. I'll go first and you follow me, okay?" Inuyasha nodded as Kagome jumped through the well and the blue lights flashed from the well and signified that she made it though. Inuyasha jumped but soon hit the bottom. He couldn't travel through. She was stuck on her side, and he was stuck on his. Inuyasha howled in sorrow. Kagome realized the same thing but she tried to jump through to Inuyasha's side but the well was sealed. It served it's purpose and now sealed itself. Kagome cried. She tried to dig though but nothing happened. She was stuck. She never thought that something like this would happen. It just wasn't meant to be. Inuyasha and Kagome thought that at the same time and regretted all of the things they said or did to each other.

_I can't believe that_

_I could be so blind_

_It's like you were floating_

_While I was falling_

_And I didn't mind_

_Cause I liked the view_

_Thought you felt it too_

Kagome cried for a while but soon realized that she didn't love Inuyasha the way she thought she did. She confused her crush for love. Inuyasha realized something similar, he realized that he loved her like one would a sister. He didn't love her like a wife. He sighed, he still missed her but it got a little easier everyday. What was left of the gang, Sang, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, and Kouga, gathered every year on the anniversary of Kagome's arrival and of the completion of the jewel. It was silly to most people but the gang it was a way to be close with the girl that changed all of their lives.

Owari


End file.
